


【高银高】就是日常

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	【高银高】就是日常

8:00

闹钟响了起来。

高杉抬起手，闭着眼睛翻身，把闹钟按了。

抽回手的时候打到了银时的肩膀，干脆把手放在那里，不动了。

银时还在睡的样子。

8:10

闹钟第二次响起来。

高杉不耐烦的皱眉，抬起手把闹钟按了，支起上身，眯着眼睛看表。

银时感到身上的被子被掀开，凉风灌进来，抱怨的嘟囔一声，把被子卷了一点到自己这边，翻了个身继续睡。

高杉坐着发了几秒呆，然后扭头看了一眼银时头发乱糟糟的后脑勺，站起身把银时背后的被子围好，走到衣柜打开门。

赤裸着上身，下身是银时日常同款的浅蓝色睡裤。

走路的时候踩到了昨天晚上扔在了旁边的面巾纸团，然后又踩到了草莓牛奶内裤，皱了皱眉头，低头把地面上散落的纸团都捡起来扔到角落的垃圾桶里，然后把内裤捡起来叠好拿在手里。

银时被脚步声吵得清醒了一点，迷迷糊糊问：“怎么了？”

“没什么。接着睡吧。”高杉说着，重新走到衣柜旁边，捡出自己的和服轻手轻脚的披上，把自己的睡裤和内裤一起拎着走向卧室外面，顺便把角落的垃圾带了出去。

8:15

高杉在客厅里整理好和服，然后转身进了卫生间，手里的裤子扔进洗衣篓里和前两天的旧衣服一起放进洗衣机里打开开关。

进厨房，把垃圾扔到可燃垃圾的箱子里，然后打开冰箱看一看里面有什么吃的。

转身进卫生间洗漱，水声开小，动作很轻。

整理好仪容之后到客厅静音打开通讯，看鬼兵队传过来的需要处理的消息。

9:00

卧室里再次传来闹钟声和银时暴躁的声音，过了几分钟又安静下去。

高杉处理完了公务，起身去厨房把昨天剩的米饭和蔬菜杂烩拿出来放进微波炉里开始热，一边开火烧水，拆了两包速溶味增汤的袋子倒在碗里。

9:10

闹钟又一次响起来，银时再次暴躁然后归于沉寂。

高杉把饭收拾好端出来，拉开卧室的门，银时正缩成一团窝在被子里蒙着头。

高杉走过去踢了踢那一大团被子，冷淡：“起床了。”

银时睡眼惺忪的从被子里钻出来，眯眼看了高杉片刻，又要往回缩，高杉抬脚去踩他的脸，被银时捉住脚腕，轻轻捏了捏：“……我再睡一会。”

高杉没有留情面的踩了下去。

9:15

银时迷迷糊糊的走出来，里面没穿衣服，外面裹了件万事屋的外套，系着高杉的腰带，游魂一般的去厕所、洗漱、乱糟糟的梳头，然后走出来在高杉对面坐下。

两个人同时合掌开吃。

吃了几分钟银时才缓过来，抬手打开了电视，一边问：“今天有委托？”

“外遇调查。”高杉喝了口汤。

“鬼兵队有事？”银时又问。

“下午见个合作对象。”高杉简单的说。

9:30

外面传来新八敲门的声音。

银时伸了个懒腰，抬腿又回了卧室去换衣服。

高杉和新八打招呼，然后抬手把碗筷收拾起来放到厨房，等银时洗。

9:35

银时从房间里出来，在糖分的匾额下面坐下，向后仰着伸了个懒腰。

高杉从沙发旁边拿起刀，随手插在腰间，走到桌子前，对银时勾勾手，和他对视。

银时坐直身体凑过来，过了两秒，舔了舔嘴唇，低声：

“……新八在，不太好吧。”

高杉挑挑眉。

银时想了想，还是探头在高杉嘴唇上碰了一下。

高杉沉默的抬起手，把他的头发整理了一下，然后才开口：

“头发翘起来了。”

银时炸毛：“闭嘴啊头发我自己会整理！”

高杉嗤笑，侧身坐在桌子上，从笔筒里面抽出来了一张创可贴，在银时警惕的目光里探身，利落的撕开，抬手贴在他脖子稍微靠下一点的位置上，又揉了一下，勾了勾唇，然后翻身移下桌子。

“走了。”

银时手贴在被创可贴盖上的地方，沉默的靠回去。

“……一起吃午饭吗？”

“你要跟踪吧？”

“晚饭？”

“回来吃。”

“吃什么？”

“涮锅？”

“好。我去买材料。”

“冰箱里还有肉。”

“了解。”

9:50

神乐进了万事屋，四下看了看：“中二病不在吗？”

“管那么多干什么。”银时懒洋洋的站起身，“迟到了哦你。”

“反正来早了银桑也没有起床。”神乐抱怨。

10:00

鬼兵队驻地。

最近情报生意居多，高杉盘腿坐在前面听下面例行的汇报和讨论，手里夹着烟斗，有点心不在焉的样子。

“汇报完毕！”又子转过头利落的说，“晋助大人，最近行情很不错呢。”

“不过还是要小心行事，天人的钱不是那么好赚的哦。”武市回答。

“小心可以，也不用太过。”高杉抬手磕了磕烟斗，“春雨过两天来地球？”

“对！日程我之后发给您。”又子回答，“对了，真选组似乎又试图在我们这里安探子……”

“让他们安。”高杉嗤笑，“无所谓。”

10:30

银时三个人终于蹲点到了调查对象出门，一路鬼鬼祟祟的尾随。

高杉在驻地里看下午会见的天人的资料，看到一半，从兜里掏出来一个老式翻盖手机，熟练的按键。

——还顺利？

银时的回复没有立刻出现。

10:50

高杉的手机重新亮起来。

——刚跟上，绕路绕了一大圈，烦人。

高杉看了一眼，勾了勾唇角。

——心里有鬼的话自然会小心一点。

——切，之后要蹲点，可能有时候不能回复了。

——知道了，不用回。

11:00

高杉看完资料，关上窗口，打开网页浏览器，熟练登录账户。

给家里下单了点昨天晚上快用完的必需品，又换了个地址，给神乐住的地方下单了三箱狗粮。

12:10

银时三个人坐在调查对象约人见面的餐厅对面的长椅上无精打采。

银时伸了个懒腰，走到旁边的自动贩售机买了两瓶水，走回来的时候看到高杉从另一侧走过来，手里拎了个袋子，递给新八。

银时快步走过去：“不是说不一起吃饭吗？”

“就是碰巧路过。”高杉说。

“这么光明正大的翘班真的好吗？”银时勾了勾嘴角，抬手接过新八递过来的盒子，抬头看高杉。

“我和你不一样。”高杉抬手，“水。”

银时把自己喝的那瓶水递给他。高杉喝了两口，银时坐下开始扒饭。

“你吃了吗？”他问。

“之后在鬼兵队那边吃。”高杉回答，“我可没有坐在路边吃饭的兴趣。”

银时撇了撇嘴，抬眼看了他一眼，抬手从菜里面拨弄了一下夹了一块大小适中的炸鸡，递到高杉的嘴边。

高杉低头从他的筷子上用嘴接了。

“你之后见那个什么人小心。”银时说。

“啊！银桑！对象好像要换位置了！”神乐眼尖的叫起来。

“什么？”银时扭头，“把东西先打包，追上去！高杉君，先走一步！”

高杉看着万事屋三人一狗又风风火火的追了出去。

13:30

高杉从鬼兵队出发，直接坐飞船去和人接洽。

14:30

银时三个人在宾馆外面蹲守，无聊的给高杉发消息。

——这回对象居然光天化日就钻宾馆，在外面等好无聊，而且晒。

高杉的消息过了一会出现。

——所以前一段时间我提议买辆车。

——……还是算了吧。

——等了多久了？

——快一个小时了吧。

——那可能还有段时间。

——说不定我真的该换一款高级一点的手机？新八最近就沉迷智能手机，连个吐槽也进行不下去。

——想买的话今天晚上就可以看看。

——也成。

14:40

高杉放下手机，在令人窒息的漫长沉默里淡定的抬头，淡淡：“抱歉，内人的短信，不得不回。”

对面的辰罗女性眯眼笑了笑：“晋助大人还真是把自己的弱点展露无遗呢。”

高杉哂笑：“我不相信你们没有调查过。如果这样还是想对我的‘弱点’动手，倒也不是不行，做好觉悟就可以。”

“哪里。”辰罗说，“只是有点好奇，觉得自己可能干了点多余的事情。”

高杉偏头看了看左右服侍的容貌艳丽的人，脸上带着点嘲讽的笑意：“正好我也是这么想的，用帮忙清场吗？”

“大可不必。”辰罗拍了拍手，周围的人就都退下了，“我的确是为了正式合作而来。”

16:50

银时终于把拍摄到的各种资料交给了委托人，安抚好了对方的情绪，得以脱身。

“银桑之后去哪里？”新八问。

“啊？超市。”银时说。

“正好我也要去。”新八笑着说，“要帮姐姐买东西。一起去吧？”

“那我也要去！”神乐说，“家里的吃的都没有了！”

“是被你吃完的吧。”银时懒洋洋的说。

三个人转向向着超市走去。

17:10

新八看着银时往推车里放肉，忍不住开口。

“银桑，高杉先生不是说还有肉吗。还有神乐不要再拿大米了很沉的！”

“啊，原来你在听啊。”银时吐槽。

“知道我在听就收敛一点吧？”新八无奈，“总让我觉得我只是个眼镜。”

“什么，你不是吗？”

“那是什么惊讶的表情，让人很火大啊给我停下来。还有神乐都说了别再拿大米了。”

“家里的确还剩点猪肉，你拿走吧。”银时懒洋洋的说，“涮肉的话，高杉喜欢吃牛肉锅。”

“诶——”新八说，“高杉先生的喜好啊，挺难以想象的。”

“难以想象？”银时一边嘲讽，一边往筐里一样样的扔蔬菜，“那家伙超级挑食的好吗。蘑菇吃金针菇和平菇之类的，但是不喜欢香菇；叶子菜不能味道太重，不能口感太老，菠菜不吃；吃嫩豆腐，不吃老豆腐；吃葱，但是只吃大概白色部分的上三分之一的……感觉？不吃香菜、不吃花菜、不吃青椒，哦，彩椒可以吃，但是只吃黄的不吃橘色的或者红色的……也不知道是什么毛病。”

新八眼神死的看着银时转了个弯，又突然转回去。

“等等，芝麻酱应该拿另外一种，这个牌子他似乎说过不喜欢。还有神乐牛奶你一会别拿错了，脱脂的留给我。”

神乐瞟了新八一眼，鄙夷道：“喂，你倒是说点什么啊。”

“……我在很认真的想晚上吃什么，别吵我。”

17:10

高杉回到鬼兵队的驻地，处理了一下今天的情报，交接了下一步之后，开始准备回家。

“晋助大人要回去了吗？”又子探头。

“啊。”高杉看了他一眼，“你也要走？”

“啊？嗯！”又子微笑，“不过不和晋助大人顺路，真是遗憾呢！”

“今天可以同路。”高杉淡淡，“我要去买东西。”

又子嘴角抽抽：“……啊，那家蛋糕店啊。晋助大人你也自己办张会员卡吧？”

“之前办了，银时又给搞丢了。你也知道他那个性格，保管不好东西。”高杉沉稳冷静的回答。

又子认命的回去拿好东西，和高杉一起出门。

17:30

银时在门口和新八神乐告别，回去把超市买来的东西放在冰箱里，然后扭头伸了个懒腰，躺在沙发上发了两分钟呆，想起什么似的摸出手机。

——委托结束了。你今天大概什么时候回来？

这回高杉的回复几乎立刻就到了。

——6点左右到家。

——这么早？事情顺利？

——见个面而已。

银时举着手机了一会，觉得手指有点累，最终还是决定从沙发上起来，懒洋洋的到冰箱里给自己开了盒草莓牛奶，然后脱下万事屋的外套，换上平时浅绿色的家居装，从门后面的勾子上拿下围裙围好，走到水池子旁边开始洗早上的碗。

18:00

高杉推开门，一边开口说“我回来了”，一边脱下鞋，然后走进屋子里，把刀随手放在沙发旁边。

“回来了？”银时从厨房里探头出来，“我在准备菜，你把锅拿出来热上吧。”

高杉嗯了一声，走进厨房洗了洗手，扭头看旁边银时已经把菜洗好了，切成了小块。

“这么多菜？”高杉随口问。

“吃不完就送小玉他们。”银时懒洋洋的说。

高杉关上水龙头，贴了过去，抬手搂住银时的腰，侧身脸在他的脸侧轻轻蹭了一下，吸了口气，然后顿了顿，抬手把之前贴的创可贴扯了下来。

银时低声笑了一声，手里切完菜拢到旁边的盆里，放下刀翻手拢过高杉的腰，礼尚往来的蹭了蹭他的脸，在他的嘴唇上碰了一下。

“嗯？”

高杉抬手，习惯性地摩挲了一下银时后脑脖子那里短绒绒的发碴，拇指微微用力，银时善解人意的低头和他重新接吻，这回张开嘴交换了一下气息，过了片刻才分开。

高杉意犹未尽的用嘴唇蹭蹭银时的嘴唇，轻轻呼了口气。

“高杉？”银时低声说。

“嗯？”

“你去哪儿了？”银时又低头和他碰了碰嘴唇，“身上的烟味都被香味盖过了？”

高杉一愣，抬手想要闻一闻，被银时抬手抓住手腕，偏头在他的颈侧吸了口气，然后不轻不重的咬了一口，留下一个齿痕。

“……你自己可能闻不出来。”

“抱歉。”高杉难得有点局促，手掌捂住脖子，“我去洗澡。”

银时后退一步，调笑的挑挑眉：“洗干净点。“

18:20

高杉洗澡出来的时候已经换上了浅蓝色的家居服，头发湿漉漉的只是擦干了一下，看到银时已经开始摆锅了，就走到厨房，把里面的菜往外端。

银时蹲在桌子旁边歪着头把火点着，锅里的清汤热起来，高杉也走过来蹲下把盘子放下，然后没有立刻站起来，扭头看了银时一眼。

银时扭头看了高杉一眼。

高杉又重新扭头看了银时一眼，往他那边偏了偏身子。

银时站起身，无辜的看着高杉。

高杉无奈，半蹲着抬眼看着银时，开口：“可能是天人的什么香我没注意，之后去算账，现在肯定洗干净了。”

“你把刚才留的印子都快搓没了。”银时回答。

高杉嘴角抽了抽，声音冷酷了下来：“……银时，别得寸进尺。”

银时哈哈哈了一声，扭头进厨房把其他的菜拿出来，高杉带了碗筷和酱料，两个人桌子旁面对面的坐下。

合掌，开始吃饭。

18:35

“对了，今天说的买手机的事。”汤煮沸了吃了片刻，高杉突然想起来似的开口，“我明天让人去帮忙买两个？”

“为什么是两个？”银时随口问，“你不是有高科技终端吗？”

“那个是公事用的。”高杉说，抬手点开终端扫了一下，把一张图片放大递给银时，“这个基础款怎么样？”

“我就是说说，怎么感觉你很积极。”银时狐疑的抬眼。

“这个手机不能视频。”高杉从兜里拿出那个翻盖手机，“上个月我就开始想需要换一个。”

“上个月……”银时想到了什么，嘴角抽了抽，耳朵有点红，“嘛……的确，不能视频，稍微有点不方便。”

“其他事情也会方便一点。”高杉给银时夹了两块肉，漫不经心的说，“用不用给万事屋做个网上的预约页面之类的？”

“算了吧。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“你就那么想给我增加工作吗。”他拿起旁边的鸡蛋，“我打两个蛋进去？”

“啊。”高杉点点头，“让新八管理就成，之前万事屋没你不也运转的挺好。”

“……这算是在夸我还是在骂我？”银时反驳回去，站起身，“今天的汤好像有点咸了，我去加点水。”

高杉点点头：“再帮我拿点芥末。”

“对了，面条你想吃拉面还是乌冬面？”银时的声音又从厨房里传来。

“乌冬。”高杉提高了一点声音回答。

18:50

两个人都已经吃的挺饱的了，高杉起身从厨房拿了两个保鲜盒，把剩下的东西挑了挑放进去。

银时窝在沙发上像只懒洋洋的猫，看了他片刻才反应迟钝的开口：“……晚饭我收拾。“

“盘子自然你收拾。“高杉淡淡回答，把保鲜盒拿到厨房的时候才一愣，突然想起来自己之前被打断了一下忘了蛋糕的事情，走到鞋柜旁边把蛋糕拿起来，打开看了看，还是挺完好的状态。

“上回那家甜品店的巧克力蛋糕。“高杉把蛋糕也放进冰箱里，一边对银时说，“我放起来了。”

银时翻身坐起来，眼睛一亮：“真的？放什么放，现在打开不就行了？”

“据说冷一点更好吃，刚才忘记放冰箱了。”高杉走到银时旁边，挨着他坐下。

银时向旁边挪了挪重新瘫回沙发上：“啊……吃多了吃多了。”

“你最近吃的是有点多。”高杉嘲讽，“肚子都快没有肌肉了。”

“哈？怎么可能？”银时立刻反驳，过了几秒，又不太确认的摸了摸，重新问，“……应该还有吧？”

高杉嗤笑：“有就是有，没有就是没有，什么叫应该还有？”

银时抬手：“你一定是在嘲笑、羡慕、嫉妒银桑！银桑我可是从胸肌到人鱼线都保留的好好的呢！”

“哦？是吗？”高杉嘲讽，“你难道不是每天吃了睡睡了吃吗？”

“闭嘴啊！银桑我也是在好好工作的！”银时挑眉，“你就好到哪里去吗？”

19:30

在漫长的斗嘴之后两个人终于结束了互相伤害。

因为吵得有点口渴各倒了一杯水喝，高杉坐在沙发上，银时顺势倒在他的腿上。

“不看电视？”高杉低头看了他一眼。

“今天没有在追的剧。”银时半闭着眼睛，懒洋洋的说，“综艺也有点吵。”

“打游戏？”高杉继续低着头。

“……之前那关玩的都想吐了。”银时回答。

高杉抬手抓了抓他的头发，这回没再问，低头和银时碰了碰嘴唇，然后加深。

“做？”他睁开眼和银时对视，低声，“稍微有点早。”

“也不是。”银时翻了个身，靠在高杉的腹肌上，懒洋洋，“昨天也搞到挺晚的。”

高杉抬手敲了敲他的头，冷漠：“你不觉得你自己现在很烦吗。”

“哈？”银时反驳，“这是相亲相爱时候应该有的态度吗？”

“下一秒你就可以去和地板相亲相爱，你觉得怎么样？”高杉反问。

银时笑了一声，没再回答。

过了片刻，他又开口：“不过的确最近身体有点紧，明天到新八家的道场练练手怎么样？”

“正合我意。”高杉说，“上回你还欠我一场。”

“喂喂，别中二病发作啊。”银时扭过头，瞟高杉，“明明就是你还输着我一场，着急了吧？”

高杉冷笑：“别光说不练，也别使诈。”

“知道知道。”银时转回头，“真活动的话，倒是不如去柳生家。”

“也好。”高杉说，“正好去收拾了那个老头。”

“……你自己都说那是个老头了。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“那就是九兵卫的爷爷而已，高杉君，成熟一点，别中二了？”

高杉一抬腿发力，银时就滚下了沙发，抓狂的爬起身来。

“干什么啊！”

20:00

在完全消化了饭菜之后银时终于有精力爬起来去看漫画。

高杉看他自己在那里一个人吐槽的开心，就也去旁边处理了今天辰罗发过来后续的问题，然后直接把情报的价格抬高了50%。

处理完之后又联系了武市，让他明天找人把两部手机办下来，送到鬼兵队。

20:30

银时翻完了jump，翻身爬起来，开口：“我去洗澡了。一起？”

高杉抬头瞟了他一眼，冷漠的提醒他：“你还没有洗盘子。”

银时沉默片刻：“……洗碗盘子再去洗澡？”

高杉点点头，站起身：“我先去了。”

22:30

银时趴在那里，身上盖着被子，光着小腿，侧身看着高杉在黑暗中起身摸索的身影，忍不住笑了一声：

“事后抽烟真的感觉会比较好？还是惯例？”

高杉叼着烟斗，走到窗户旁边拉开窗户，抬手点上烟，吸了一口：“抱歉，今天一直没怎么碰。”

“没事。你这个瘾倒还真不算大。”银时抬手拉了拉被子，“就是有点冷。”

高杉走过去帮他把被子盖到肩头，自己披了件万事屋的外套，盘腿坐在旁边，偏头一边吸着烟一边看向银时。

黑暗加上烟雾缭绕，看的不是很清楚，银时打了个哈欠，把头又缩回去。

他不去看高杉，高杉也就没有继续看他，一只手托着烟斗，一只手抓住他在空中晃悠的脚，手指抚摸过脚心，到足弓，到脚踝，又回去。

银时用力抽回腿，声音有点诡异：“别，痒……哈哈哈哈——”

他把脸埋在枕头里深呼吸了两下，才恢复了正常，整个人缩回被子里，裹在里面打了个滚，靠的离高杉近了一点，抬眼自下而上的和他对视。

高杉呼了口烟：“嗯？“

“你这是什么烟？“银时突发奇想的问。

“说了你知道吗？”高杉反问。

“你一天不抬杠能死吗高杉君。”银时嘲讽，“你的人设是中二病，不是杠精。”

“管好你自己的嘴再说吧。”高杉反讽，抬手忍不住揉了揉银时的头。

他抽完了半管烟，感觉瘾没了，就站起身走到窗户旁边，把烟斗磕了磕熄灭，然后关上窗户，走了回来。

他一直没有穿什么，银时感到高杉贴过来的时候皮肤很凉，不耐烦的嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，然后挨着贴了上去。

22:50

高杉在黑暗中抬手拿起表看了一眼，扭头：“洗澡吗？”

“啊？”银时坐起来，挠了挠头发，伸了个懒腰，“几点了？”

在黑暗中腻着，容易失去时间感。

“快十点半了。”高杉说，“洗洗之后你就可以睡了。”

“为什么这话听着有点嘲讽？”银时敏锐，“你之后还有事？”

他虽然这么说着，还是站起身，拉开了头顶的灯。

高杉倒是没有立刻坐起来，翻了个身躺会去，手放在脑后，看着银时什么都没穿的走到窗户旁边，把窗户推开了一条小缝，然后又往回走，一脚踩在一个东西上一脚滑腻，骂骂咧咧起来。

高杉忍不住嗤笑。

“笑个鬼啊！”银时把东西收起来，又四处找卫生纸，高杉从枕头旁边抓起来扔给他，看着银时蹲在那里擦地收拾东西。

“变多了。”高杉开口，银时抬头看过来的时候懒洋洋的点了点脖子。

银时嘴角抽了抽，决定不和高杉这个中二病计较，抬手把纸团成球，对着高杉的脑门扔了过去。

他扔歪了，却正好砸在了高杉的嘴上，高杉嘴角抽搐着坐起来，抬手冲着银时砸了回去。

两个人幼稚的扔了两个来回，高杉才终于站起身，把纸扔到旁边的。

银时也站起身，走过去顺手调戏似的捏了捏高杉，被高杉一个反手格挡住，银时不甘落下风的重新伸手，两个人贴身的缠斗了两下，双双重重地撞到了卧室的门上，差点没把推拉门撞塌。

银时这才松开手，两个人同时有点无语的扭头看那扇摇摇欲坠的门，银时随即抬手拉开：

“那我去洗澡了。”

“我拿上睡衣就来。”高杉回答。

23:00

银时头发湿淋淋的出来，从冰箱里摸出来草莓牛奶，大口灌了两口。

高杉拿着吹风机在吹头，看着银时喝的嘴上长了两撇白胡子似的走过来，忍不住嘴角勾了勾。

“嗯？“银时疑惑的看着他。

高杉移了移，对着镜子努了努嘴。

银时看了一眼，无语的擦了擦嘴：“……幼稚。”

“彼此彼此。“高杉淡淡，扭头看银时，“你不吹？”

“麻烦，算了。”银时探身拿过牙刷，挤上牙膏，“啊，牙膏没了。”

高杉扭头看了一眼：“今天忘了，明天买。”

“再挤挤应该还有一点。”银时说，示意高杉把牙刷拿过来，自己把牙膏孔对着牙刷，花了巨大的力气，一点点挤出了剩下残存的牙刷。

两个人并肩站在镜子前面，开始刷牙。

镜子上弥漫了雾气，其实看不太清楚人，银时刷了片刻牙，突然抬起手，叼着牙刷，在镜子上画了个心。

高杉扭头，无语而鄙夷的看了他一眼。

然后也抬手画了个心。

银时低头吐掉嘴里的沫子，毫不留情的开口嘲讽：“少女心也有个限度吧高杉君？”

高杉要服了他了，低头漱口，懒得回答。

银时往左边挤了挤，高杉往右边挤了挤挤回去。

两个人在漱口的同时交手了几轮，最后终于都抬起头，把牙刷和漱口杯放回远处。

银时抬头看到两颗心挨着，后知后觉的突然有点羞耻，又抬起手，飞快地给擦了。

高杉扭头看到他这个动作，忍不住地笑了一声出来。

银时装作什么也没有发生过的样子走出卫生间，打开门飞快进了卧室。

23:10

银时侧身撑着头躺在那里，高杉在回最后两条消息，脸色映着终端屏幕的光忽明忽暗。

“神威过两天会来地球。”高杉想起什么似地说。

“诶——”银时懒洋洋的回答。

“我下周末可能有一天不在。”

“好。”

“武市说明天手机就能送过来。”

“……你们动作真快。”

“对了，今天给定春买了点狗粮，提醒神乐收。”

“成。”

高杉回完最后的消息，在光屏的光芒中扭头，和银时对视，突然勾唇一笑。

他抬手一边灭了屏幕的亮光，一边探身和银时嘴唇相碰了个晚安吻。

“今天这么识情识趣？”

银时耳朵有点热，不过没有反驳。

“……银桑我一直这样的好吗。”

他放下手臂躺下，高杉也跟着躺下，两个人对视了片刻，高杉才翻了个身，变成仰躺，闭上眼，淡淡：

“晚安。”

“……晚安。”银时也打了个哈欠，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
